


Taking Care of My Lady

by matrixrefugee



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Monica and Henry's first date after their David comes home from his strange journey...





	Taking Care of My Lady

Their first date since David had come home following his search for the Blue Fairy, and Henry wanted to make it a night to remember for both him and Monica. He managed to score reservations at a restaurant in Trenton where he had popped the question to her eighteen years ago, on Valentine's Day. Monica was nervous about leaving David and Martin at home with her cousin and best galpal Natalie, though she admitted it was silly for her to feel this way.

"They'll be fine with her," Henry said, as they followed the maitre d' through the restaurant to a table by the window. "Martin thinks she's cool and David's gotten better about warming up to new people."

"I know, I just worry about them. David's still getting used to being at home again after the trouble he went through, looking for his Blue Fairy," she said. She looked gorgeous tonight, in her white evening gown, her dark hair piled on her head, but her right hand fidgeted with the chain of her evening bag.

Henry drew out a chair for her. "Relax, Monnie, it's Valentine's Day, our day."

She sat down and let him push her in. "I know I should, but I can't get my mind off the boys."

"Is this your first date leaving the little ones at home?" the maitre d' asked, with a blank but fatherly smile.

"Yes, we recently adopted David, our son," Henry said with a small but proud smile. "We've left them at home with a close family member."

"I'm sure that they're in good hands then," the maitre d' said. To Monica, he added, "But if you should need to call home and check on them, you are welcome to make use of our telephone."

"I know they're all right, it's just been a while since we've been away from them for this long," Monica said, blushing.

Henry leaned down and kissed the side of her head. "Mon-ster, you think more about them than about yourself sometimes."

"My greatest weakness," she admitted.

"And one of the things that I love the most about you," Henry said, sitting down across the corner of the table from her and taking her hands in his. "Come on, let me take care of you so you can take care of them."


End file.
